Eres un cielo lleno de estrellas
by Bunnyhart
Summary: Cada año los 24 tributos de 12 distritos deben combatir entre ellos ante la lucha de la sobrevivencia. Para Yuu se resume interesante ver los Juegos del Hambre cada año, en especial cuando uno de sus campeones favoritos es su amigo, Mikaela. Por quien ha empezado a sentir sentimientos por él, pero ¿es posible que el ganador lo vea como otra cosa? MikaYuu. The Hunger Games AU.
**Eres un cielo lleno de estrellas**

 _Por Bunnyhart_

 _Notas: Una de las canciones que me inspiraron, Young Blood de_ Bea Miller, además de la propia canción de Coldplay que bautizó mi ff "A Sky Full of Stars".

 _Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para una chica muy especial para mí. Esto va para mi estrellita que tengo la dicha de que sea mi mejor amiga. Te adoro mucho, Bet. Y te deseo un increíble cumpleaños, que vivamos más aventuras locas, amiga :3_

 _PD2: Lean las notas finales para más aclaraciones y… comentarios de una posible secuela :D_

— **¡El ganador de los 65° juegos del hambre, Saotome Yoichi!**

Yuuichiro Hyakuya no cambió su expresión de somnolencia al ver como el rostro de un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se alegraba enormemente, al escuchar al anunciador nombrarle como ganador.

Mientras se oía el himno de Panem y los aerodeslizadores bajaban para rescatar a su nuevo campeón, el moreno empezó a entrecerrar los ojos con sueño. No se dio cuenta cuando alguien rodeó el sillón donde descansaba, tomaba el control remoto y apagaba la televisión.

Lo que si le hizo despertar de inmediato fue el sentir un cálido beso sobre su mejilla y oír las siguientes palabras — **Ven a la cama conmigo, Yuu-chan**

Sus ojos ser abrieron de inmediato, para sobresaltarse de su posición y mirar con vergüenza al rubio de ojos azules que incluso llevaba en sus brazos una cobija, lo que hizo darse cuenta que iba a cubrirle con ella hace unos instantes.

Frunció el ceño para encarar al otro, poniéndose de pie — **Mika, deja de tratarme como a un niño. Tenemos la misma edad, idiota** — le reclamó el joven de dieciséis años para apartar al otro, y empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a la recámara principal.

Trató de seguir pareciendo que estaba molesto, para poder llamar la atención del chico de ojos de color zafiro. Sabía que Mika se acercaría a su lado para besarle, y pedir le hiciera caso. La verdad es que pocas cosas podían molestarle en realidad, siendo el muchacho más alto, una de las cosas que en realidad le alegraban el día. Y además, le causaba una enorme ternura que el sencillo Mika siempre buscaba sacarle una sonrisa, y mantenerlo animado era su prioridad.

Sin embargo aunque escuchó los pasos del otro seguirle con calma, no se dio cuenta de que en realidad Mika no le siguió hasta la habitación.

Y eso le hizo extrañarse, para regresar sus pasos ahora de forma apresurada, buscando a donde había ido el chico de ojos azules.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que la sábana que Mika había querido ponerle ahora estaba doblada uniformemente, en el respaldo del sillón. Su rostro empezó a perder color al notar que la rutina a la que estaban acostumbrados se había roto ese día, y él no se había dado cuenta de lo mismo. Estaba más preocupado en sí mismo que en notar que Mika no estaba bien.

Se asomó a la cocina, el estudio, el baño debajo de las escaleras y la sala, para regresar al recibidor de la casa que compartían. Empezó a desesperarse de pensar que había hecho el rubio unos minutos atrás, para mirar de reojo por la ventana algo que llamó su atención.

No se percató cuando había salido por la puerta trasera de la cocina con premura, pero no fue hasta que un suspiro de alivio había salido de sus labios ante el frío de la noche, pero su mirada sólo se fijaba en acercarse hasta uno de los árboles que marcaban el inicio del bosque a algunos metros de la casa.

— **¡Mika!** — le gritó asustado al ver al rubio subirse al árbol alto que encaminaba hacia la naturaleza, y que por desgracia era el favorito del idiota. Odiaba ese maldito árbol. Pero más empezaba a enojarse con el tonto que estaba arriba de él.

Cuando era un niño de nueve años, amaba causar travesuras y subirse a los árboles. Por desgracia, en una de esas ocasiones en que había subido a un árbol para hacerle una broma a Akane, terminó por perder el equilibrio y caer del tronco que se partió en dos al ser una rama endeble.

Después de vendarle, y ponerle medicamento, Mika no dejó de regañarlo entre lágrimas por la preocupación que tenía. Para Yuu fue una pesadilla tener su brazo vendado a finales del verano. Además, el mismo Mika y sus otros hermanos le ayudaban a comer, a pasar sus apuntes en clase, aunque el tonto le obligaba a hacer la tarea sin importar su fea letra (¿Sino cómo vas a aprender, Yuu-chan? Vas a ser un burro por siempre).

A pesar de esos malos e incómodos momentos de tener un brazo enyesado, sólo asentía y seguía las instrucciones del rubio. Y es que después de que Mika se quedara dormido después de estar a su lado con tanto cuidado por él, empezó a valorar y agradecer las atenciones de él y sus otros hermanos. Se unieron más entre ellos, pero sobretodo, hizo que empezaran a dormir juntos y fortalecer sus lazos como familia.

Pero eran momentos como los de ahora, que cuando Mika se sentía inseguro, molesto o triste (si, se ponía triste, aunque el mentiroso lo negara), le daba por subirse a ese estúpido árbol enorme.

Detestaba que Mika hiciera eso, le hacía sentir que quería poner una barrera entre ellos. Pero ante todo, había algo que alteraba en gran manera al ojiazul: los Juegos del Hambre.

— **Mika… baja por favor** — le insistió Yuu tratando de llamar la atención del otro, que se veía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras abrazaba sus piernas mirando hacia la nada — **¡Mika! ¡Si no bajas, subiré yo!**

La amenaza no surtió efecto, ya que el rubio seguía inmóvil.

Yuu suspiró tratando de controlar la rabia y preocupación que empezaba a sentir. Si el mayor no estaba haciéndole caso, es que debía ser algo muy malo para hacerle perderse en sus pensamientos. Era hora de ir a salvar al idiota.

Se arremangó las mangas de su sudadera, para respirar hondo varias veces antes de poner de forma temblorosa un pie en la hendidura del tronco y luego el otro pie, empezó a buscar sostenerse con las manos para impulsarse y empezar a subir. Estaba agitado y no dejaba de sudar frío, tratando de no mirar abajo, no distraerse… ¡nada iba a distraerle o pasaría algo terrible!

— **¡YUU-CHAN! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, DEMONIOS?** —gritó Mikaela asustado al verle trepar un par de metros. Ante tal grito, el chico de ojos esmeraldas se sobresaltó para quedarse petrificado donde estaba. Quería gritarle a Mika que lo estaba salvando, pero empezó a respirar agitadamente — **¡No te muevas de ahí, voy por ti!**

Yuu asintió levemente, a pesar de la clara preocupación del rubio. El moreno sabía que el otro iba a salvarlo sin importar la situación. Él haría lo mismo por el chico de ojos zafiros.

De pronto sintió como Mika le sostenía una mano por la cintura con firmeza, para girarse y poder sostenerse de forma temblorosa del hombro del ojiazul, pero se negaba a soltar al árbol. Mika suspiró decidido, para sujetarle en brazos, y poder cargarle con facilidad antes de dar un salto hacia el piso, con ambos a salvo y de nuevo en terreno firme.

Yuuichiro suspiró aliviado cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso, que estuvo tentado a besar la tierra de la alegría que sentía.

— **Yuu-chan, no hagas eso, sabes que no te gusta trepar árboles** — le recordó el chico de ojos zafiros mientras le acariciaba con cariño su cabello. El menor usó propia cabeza para apartarse con brusquedad ante esa caricia, estaba enojado con Mika.

— **¡Y tú no me andes dando sustos idiotas!** — Le reclamó molesto Yuu — **Creí que estabas en la casa y sólo te saliste sin decirme nada, ¿te recuerdo lo que se siente verte concursar en los Juegos del Hambre? ¡No seas egoísta, Mika! ¡No todo se trata de ti!**

El rubio le miró con sorpresa antes de enmudecer, y bajar el rostro, haciendo que dejaran de verse sus ojos. El moreno se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que tal vez se había sobrepasado con sus palabras.

Yuu también se quedó mudo mirando a otro lado tratando de ignorar la culpabilidad que estaba empezando a sentir.

No se apenaba por lo que había dicho, porque para él, antes que el haber perdido a sus verdaderos padres, era haber vivido el momento era ver como su segunda familia, Mikaela Hyakuya era elegido como el tributo masculino cuando tenían ambos doce años. El tributo más joven del distrito 10 en los últimos años, así estaban susurrando los adultos ese día.

Recordaba con claridad el rostro pálido de Mika mientras le guiaban para que subiera al escenario, nadie aplaudía, pero el escolta del Capitolio, se mostraba más que feliz con el anunció de un chico tan agraciado.

Todos los niños que formaban parte del hogar Hyakuya no dejaban de llorar en silencio, mientras Akane controlaba a los más pequeños. Y no era para menos que los huérfanos, hubieran escuchado como su hermano Mika era elegido para los 61° juegos del hambre. Yuu sólo se había desconectado al estar pasando todo, aunque por dentro quería gritar _"¡Soy voluntario! ¡Quiero ser voluntario como tributo! ¡Mika no, no él!"_.

Se quedó admirando la nada, a pesar de que los ojos zafiros de Mika no le perdían de vista desde el escenario mientras se unía a la niña de quince años que sería el tributo femenino de ese año. Peor aún, el rubio sólo sonreía levemente a pesar de que su compañera no dejaba de llorar ante las cámaras que celebraban la cosecha del distrito del Ganado.

La propia gente del distrito 10 veía con impotencia como ahora había elegido a uno de los niños más queridos entre ellos, sólo para ser tratado como un simple entretenimiento.

No fue hasta que Akane se acercó a él para indicarle que la familia podía ver a su tributo una última vez antes de que se fuera hacia el Capitolio. Yuu reacción para seguir a sus hermanos que eran guiados por agentes de la paz hacia la alcaldía. Les hicieron esperar en uno de los pasillos del edificio antes de advertirles algunas reglas _"No alterar al tributo, ni hacerle intentar escapar, tenían un par de minutos con él antes de que entraran a sacarlos"_. Yuu sólo ignoró esas reglas sin dejar de mirar la puerta de madera que era el primer muro que se formaba entre Mika y él.

Finalmente les dejaron entrar, para ver a Mika con el mismo uniforme blanco que ellos, pero sonrió enormemente al sentir a los niños abrazarse a él con entusiasmo. La directora del orfanato Hyakuya sólo le dio unas palmaditas a Mika, mientras los niños no dejaban de hablar todos a la vez. Pero el chico de ojos azules sólo se reía de forma despreocupada, como si no estuviera condenado a sobrevivir a base de matar a otros 23 niños. Akane le dio varios besos en las mejillas mientras intentaba no llorar a pesar de las palabras de ánimo de Mika hacia ella y sus hermanos.

Fue entonces cuando Mika volvió a fijar su mirada en Yuu, que había permanecido inmóvil y con un gesto de indiferencia. El ojiazul se abrió paso entre los niños para pedirle que cuidara de ellos, que ellos eran una familia y debían permanecer juntos, además le mencionó que lo quería y que iba a pensar en ellos hasta el último momento.

Yuu apretó los puños con fuerza para levantar el brazo y golpear con fuerza la mejilla derecha de Mika. Los niños chillaron al ver como el rubio trastabillaba por ese golpe. Los ojos azules miraron con sorpresa y dolor buscando una explicación del moreno, que se acercó a él en dos pasos para abrazarle con fuerza.

No fue hasta ese momento que Mika torció su sonrisa y empezaron a caer lágrimas por sus ojos con tanta facilidad y rapidez, que empezó a hipar el niño más grande. Yuu sólo le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad, sonriendo con tristeza al ver como Mika siempre insistía en hacerse el chico fuerte, y quería que se desahogara. Sabía que el rubio tenía miedo y sólo pensaba en su familia. Pero ahora tenía que cuidarse a él mismo. Yuu le susurró al oído que tenía que ganar, que lo necesitaba su familia.

Escuchar como Yuu les llamaba a todos "familia", hizo llorar aún más al nuevo tributo, pero asentía diciendo "Lo prometo, ganaré, Yuu-chan". El moreno siguió diciéndole que era listo y que podía vencer a los demás, para volver a casa, y comer como reyes con el premio que fueran a darle.

Unos segundos después los agentes de la paz entraron, separando a la fuerza ambos niños, para sacar a los Hyakuya sin problemas, antes de sacar a Yuu, éste admiró como Mika le prometía "Ganaré por mi familia, y por ti, Yuu-chan".

Y así, Mikaela Hyakuya se marchó hacia el Capitolio rumbo a los sexagésimo primeros Juegos del Hambre, en los cuales, el rubio tenía un encanto natural que predominaba entre los favoritos de la Cosecha de ese año. Los patrocinadores adoraban al dulce y tierno niño que tenía una hermosa apariencia, por lo que le hizo que varios objetos le ayudaran durante los juegos.

Mientras Yuuichiro dividía su día diario en cuidar a su familia, asistir a la escuela, ayudar en el orfanato a subsistirse, el mismo estrés de ver a su hermano competir le limitaba las horas de sueño y hambre. La misma Akane le pidió cuidarse más por el bien de Mika.

Yuu se sentía ligeramente desanimado cuando cada tributo fallecía, pero no iba a negar lo emocionado que se ponía cuando Mika demostraba su astucia y sobrevivía al hambre, a la sed, podía curar sus heridas, y esquivaba a todo peligro que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida. Aun mejor, no dejó de sentirse más confiado cuando el carisma del ojiazul, le hizo ganar aliados en un grupo de chicos más grandes a él que se protegían entre ellos, y cuidaban de Mika como un hermanito menor.

Por desgracia, los cuatro chicos mayores decidieron intentar matarle cuando ya sólo quedaban ellos cinco sobre la arena. Mika no tuvo más opción que huir de sus ahora cazadores. En un momento fue muy astuto al hacer que uno de ellos lo jalara la corriente del río, en su arrogancia de atrapar niño más pequeño. Otros dos intentaron seguir el rastro por un par de horas antes de terminar cayéndose de un árbol por intentar subir por ramas que no alcanzaron a sostener el peso de dos personas. El propio Yuu admiro la astucia de su hermano, pero no pudo ver mucho tiempo las escenas de como Mika se la pasaba subido en un árbol que le servía de refugio.

Finalmente Mika se enfrentó a una joven de dieciséis años y quien había sido su amiga más cercana entre los demás tributos. Como el rubio se negaba a lastimar a la persona con la que más cercanía había sentido, ella llegó a causarle se fracturara su brazo al intentar escapar de ella que le lanzaba pedradas. Las varias heridas que le causaron en su brazo derecho le impedían poder esconderse en los árboles, y empezó a infectarse después de un ataque de rastrevíspulas. Las heridas se le infectaban que le dolían tanto que impedían pudiera concentrarse.

La chica le cazó por varias horas para que Mika tuviera que pensar en otra estrategia aparte de escapar o sólo defenderse. No tenía armas, y estaba agotado físicamente después de haber escapado por días de las personas que había considerado como sus amigos. Era más que obvio que la tributo del otro distrito quería regresar a su casa, ser la ganadora. Y no podía culparla ya que él quería regresar con su familia, la directora, y sobretodo, con Yuu-chan.

Finalmente Mika decidió ponerle una trampa a su cazadora, para lograr emboscarla por detrás, golpeando su muñeca para hacer que perdiera la espada en sus manos. El rubio tomó el arma y decidió apuntarle con firmeza hacia su cuello. Su antigua amiga y aliada, empezó a rogarle que no la matara, que tenía un hermano pequeño de la misma edad que él en casa, que esperaba su regreso.

Mika se sintió mal por esa sensación que bajó el arma desanimado, antes de que ella le empujara de nuevo para derribarle. Sin embargo, aunque no perdió el equilibrio, el arma salió volando varios metros hasta perderse en la oscura noche. En otro segundo sintió que el codo de la mujer le pegaba en el estómago, haciéndole doblegarse, para que finalmente le sostuviera por el cuello para pegarlo contra el piso con tanta fuerza que sintió le había quebrado la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse sintió el frío de una daga rozarle su cuello que le empezó a abrir la piel, sus ojos azules empezaron a llenar de lágrimas del cansancio que sentía en ese momento. El ver el rostro de la chica sonriente de ella le hizo pensar en que había personas en su hogar esperándolo, así que iba a hacer un último intento de sobrevivir.

Con sus manos empezó a rasguñar para arrebatarle el arma. La muchacha empezó a chillar molesta, tratando de retomar el control de la daga, Mika y ella empezaron a rodar contra el piso tratando de hacerse de la ventaja de como deshacerse de su enemigo, para al final la chica se levantó victoriosa jadeante y empuñando el arma. El rubio con jadeos del esfuerzo que le había quitado las pocas fuerzas restantes, y al verle agacharse hacia él, impulsó sus piernas para jalar su tobillo izquierdo y hacer se alejara, eso le daría tiempo de un contraataque.

La joven de cabellos castaños, empezó a perder el equilibrio, que por impulso levó su mano contra su pecho, sin darse cuenta que no fue sólo su mano la que golpeó su cuerpo.

Mika miró lentitud como la chica caía de espalda, mirando con horror como se había encajado el arma justo en el corazón. Ella estaba llorando tratando de sacarse el arma, sólo para que el niño de doce años intentara detenerla, ya que eso no era bueno.

Un instante después se oyó el cañonazo de la muerte del tributo número 23 de los juegos del hambre, lo que le hacía coronarse como el nuevo ganador de ese año en los juegos del hambre.

Para Yuu fue una felicidad tan grande cuando Mika ganó, que verle regresar vivo y sano al Distrito 10 fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños adelantado que pudiera pedir.

Al haber sido ganador, al niño de ojos azules le concedieron comida de por vida, con lo que organizaron una pequeña celebración en todo el distrito que llegó a extenderse en la gente por varios días. Con pesar lamentaban la pérdida de su tributo femenino, pero a la vez celebraban que al menos uno de sus niños hubiera sido el ganador.

Yuu y los otros niños no quisieron despegarse ni un instante de Mika, por lo que lo seguían a todos lados, causándole una ternura al rubio. Incluso ver al moreno estar al pendiente de él lo hizo muy feliz, que no dejaba de sonreír por las atenciones que recibía de su familia.

Poco a poco después de esa fiesta, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Un lado bueno de haber ganado, fue que le concedieron a Mika una casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, llevando a la directora y sus hermanos a vivir en una casa grande en lugar de dormir todos en una habitación, ahora podían repartirse mejor. Mientras los pequeños se alegraban de su nuevo hogar, Yuu empezó a notar como el antes juguetón e hiperactivo Mika, ahora era más introvertido. Sólo preferir leer, o sólo quedarse a su lado mientras veían a la estrellas antes de dormirse.

Y aun ahora no era diferente. Mientras había ganado los juegos del hambre era recordado como el niño dulce y risueño, en los últimos cuatro años era ahora conocido como uno de los más guapos y encantadores campeones. El Capitolio amaba a su amable y sexy chico que tenía un carisma innato.

Para Yuu, Mika no era sólo una cara especial por haber salido vivo de una arena, sino que desde siempre había sido único para él.

Mika se sintió incómodo por el momento que se había formado entre ellos después de que el moreno le hubiera reclamado. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, tratando de decidir que decir aunque sus ojos azules no podían encontrarse con los verdes del menor — **Yuu-chan, yo lo siento, no debí...**

Sin embargo ningún otro sonido salió des sus labios cuando éstos se encontraron con la suavidad de un casto beso de Yuuichiro.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en sorpresa al darse cuenta que Yuu le había jalado con suavidad del cuello de la camisa para poder bajarlo un poco y poder besarle. Mika sonrió enternecido mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban por ese momento.

A los pocos segundos del beso, el moreno se apartó de él, tratando de no mirarle, haciendo que el mayor esperara con tranquilidad lo que iba a decirle — **Mika** — empezó a decirle antes de que el rubio le abrazara con suavidad por los hombros, sonrojando ahora al otro — **¡M-Mika! ¡Deja de hacer eso, tengo algo que decirte! Yo lo siento, no debí haberte dicho que eres un egoísta... claro que lo dije porque yo sentí horrible cuando estabas en los juegos, pero tú también no la pasaste bien**

— **Yuu-chan, está bien, no tienes que disculparte** — le aconsejó en un murmullo contra su cuello, haciéndole escalofríos al joven de cabellos oscuros, que empujó al otro para zafarse de su agarre. Torció la boca y se marchó con el rostro apenado, caminando de regreso a la casa, a pesar de la risa que Mika tenía al haberle puesto así. El ojiazul le alcanzó después de apurar el paso, justo un instante antes de entrar a la casa. Sin embargo el que le tomó de la mano con delicadeza fue Yuu, para mirarle con una leve sonrisa — **Vamos a casa, Mika** — le pidió con cariño, para que la cabeza rubia asintiera levemente.

Normalmente Yuu sentía molestia al sentirse dependiente de alguien, ya que lo hacía sentirse débil. Pero con Mika era diferente. No sabía como, pero con el idiota sobreprotector a su lado se sentía diferente.

Mientras admiraba en el pie delas escaleras como el rubio revisaba que cada ventana y puerta de la casa estuviera cerrada, se acercó a él con tranquilidad. Yuu trataba de no juzgarlo, pero entendía que algunos vencedores podían tener miedo después de ganar los juegos. Así que en algunas ocasiones lo ayudaba a vigilar la seguridad de la casa en la que vivían.

Al ingresar a la recámara que ambos compartían, y mientras Yuu cerraba la puerta con seguro, trataba de no perder el detalle de ver de reojo a Mika cambiarse de ropa a su pijama. El moreno tragó saliva nervioso por ese momento de tranquilidad que el ojiazul sentía que incluso algunas veces suspiraba contra las prendas, causándole una gran ternura ver ese lado de Mika. Además, le causaba vergüenza admitir mientras había mujeres y hombres, que pagarían lo que sea por un instante en la compañía de Mika, no quería ni imaginar lo que harían por verle sin ropa. Y eso le hacía sentir una mezcla de enojo hacia los otros por ver como le miraban, pero a la vez sentía orgullo de ser el único que podía verle así.

Irónicamente aunque Mika actuaba con seguridad ante las invitaciones que le llegaban de presentarse cada cierto tiempo en los programas que presentaba el Capitolio, el rubio era penoso en cuestiones íntimas o sencillas como cambiarse la ropa. Para Yuu no tenía nada de malo, pero le gustaba tratar de convencer al otro de animarse a hacer otras cosas al poder darle besos, e incluso suplicarle con unos ojitos de cachorro. Y Mika siempre cedía.

Para el chico de ojos verdes era divertido ver al elegante ganador de los 61° Juegos del Hambre buscarle como un perrito cariñoso que se negaba a dejar de llamarle "Yuu-chan", e insistía en abrazarle al ver la televisión juntos, y claro, cada mañana despertaban con sus rostros uno frente al otro. El cálido respirar de Mika le despertaba en cada amanecer antes de poder ver sus ojos abrirse y pensar que eran de un increíble azul profundo. El rubio era demasiado dulce con él, que no podía entender como lo llamaban arrogante.

Aunque su sorpresa pasaba de lado ya que así podía ver a Mika como realmente era. Sólo él podría verlo.

Además para Yuu era un día especial al ser el aniversario número cinco del día que Mika había regresado a casa sano y salvo, por lo tanto quería algo más que un beso antes poder acomodarse y poder darle el beso de las buenas noches al otro chico.

— **¿Yuu-chan?** — preguntó Mika sonrojándose mientras se había arropado con las cobijas y tenía un libro en la mano con la clara intención de leer un poco antes de dormir. El rubio miraba nervioso como el chico de ligera menor estatura, se estaba quitando la sudadera y desabrochaba su pantalón mientras rodeaba la cama y se sentaba a su lado, mirándole con un brillo especial en sus ojos esmeraldas — **¿Y-Yuu-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo?** — le volvió a interrogar sin dejar de bajar el color de su rostro.

El moreno sólo sonrió de lado para acercar su rostro a besarle con firmeza, mientras su mano derecha jugaba a desprender los primeros botones de la camisa del pijama. Mika se sobresaltó al sentir como la mano de Yuu se colaba entre su ropa, por lo que cortó el beso para esquivar al pelinegro que en cambio empezó a pasar sus labios por su cuello, apenando aun más al otro — **Y-Yuu-chaan... por favor no...** — le pidió en un tono de voz entrecortado para empezar a sentir mal ante esas sensaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando su libro terminó por caer de su mano hasta terminar contra el piso. Empezó a sentir náusea al darse cuenta de que estaba recordando ése penetrante perfume con olor a rosas y el masculino aroma de madera entremezclados. Odiaba ese olor que le producía desagrado al ser un perfume que le podía quedar días en su piel.

— **¿Mika...?**

El ojiazul se dio cuenta de que Yuu había dejado de tocarlo y le miraba de forma preocupada — **No te gusta lo que te estaba haciendo, ¿verdad?** — le preguntó de forma entristecida.

— **¡N-no eso, Yuu-chan!** — le dijo de forma apresurada para sostener su mejilla izquierda con cariño y acariciar con su pulgar esa suave extensión de piel — **T-tú sabes que nunca hemos llegado a hacerlo, y... bueno...** — comentó Mika con vergüenza, para que Yuu empezara a reírse. Él también no pudo evitar bufar divertido. Y es que era algo curioso que nunca habían podido tener ese momento íntimo por un par de situaciones peculiares, pero además porque ambos sabían que en algún momento habían cruzado la línea de ser amigos, a sentirse hermanos a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos, para finalmente empezar a besarse, tomarse de las manos, y a pasar momentos cariñosos uno con el otro.

Aun ahora no habían podido hablar entre ellos de que era lo que sentían, y ponerle nombre a la relación que tenían.

Pero ninguno tenía el valor de empezar una conversación que era más algo que las chicas debían hacer.

En lo personal a él no le disgustaba, pero también había momentos que le gustaría pudieran hablarlo, ya que él quería hablar de un futuro con Yuu.

— **Bueno, vamos a dormir, estoy cansado** — admitió con pesadez Yuu para terminar de quitarse la ropa frente a Mika, que sólo suspiró mirando hacia otro lado con nervios. El moreno se rio para meterse entre las sábanas y sacar su camiseta holgada debajo de su almohada, y ponérsela mientras el rubio recogía su libro y lo ponía en el buró, apagando el interruptor de la luz. Un momento después de que se hubiera apagado la luz, Yuu abrazó con cariño a Mika para intentar verle en la oscuridad.

— **¿Qué?** — preguntó el ojiazul sonriendo de que iba a decirle ahora.

— **Mika, si yo fuera elegido para los Juegos del Hambre tu serías mi mentor, ¿no?**

Esa pregunta le hizo mirar con miedo al menor para quedarse mudo al abrir y cerrarla boca sin poder decir nada. Finalmente suspiró cansado para acariciarle la cabeza con tranquilidad — **Yuu-chan, tu nombre nunca va a salir elegido**

Yuu bostezó confundido para recargar su cabeza más cerca de la del otro — **Mika, mi nombre sigue participando en cada cosecha, que tu hayas ganado no me elimina a mí como tributo**

— **Lo sé, pero tu nunca vas a ser un tributo** — le repitió con confianza antes de ver como los ojos de Yuu se cerraban con sueño al ladear la cabeza con cansancio.

Mika sonrió encariñado con ver al hiperactivo chico quedarse dormido, para quedarse preocupado de las últimas palabras que le había mencionado el muchacho de ojos verdes. Aunque sonaba seguro de lo que le había respondido, él mismo empezaba a tener miedo. Y sabía que por desgracia, sólo había un par de personas que le garantizaban la seguridad de Yuu. Sabía que mientras él pudiera, haría lo que sea por no hacer que pisara la arena de los Juegos del Hambre.

Desconocía lo que Yuu sentía por él, pero Mika no dudaba en decir que amaba al chico de cabello oscuro y actitud rebelde, animada y extrovertida. Para muchos Yuu no era atractivo o alguien interesante, pero para el rubio era todo su universo. Su razón cada mañana de seguir levantando. Su cielo estrellado cada mañana, tarde y noche. Y por ello iba a protegerlo, y amarlo, no importando lo que se viniera, estaría preparado para hacer lo necesario con tal de salvarlo.

 ***Owari***

 _Eh... 2:30 am. Acabé... :D ahora iré a dormir jajaja_

 _Bien, antes que nada, les agradezco a las personitas que terminaron de leer este one-shot. ¿Qué si hay conti? ¿Quieren continuación?_

 _La respuesta es que eso depende de cada quien. Por mí, puse algunas claves y escenarios que podría seguir ya una continuación como tal, incluyendo que Yuu-chan podría ser elegido tributo, la aparición de los otros chicos del equipo, los vampiros, Mamá Krul, Guren, Shinya y todos los ñoños de OnS._

 _Les pediría que tuvieran paciencia y ante todo, me apoyen con comentarios, kudos, likes, abrazos, para ver si la idea es buena._

 _OJO. No voy a hacer una copia de Los juegos del hambre con Peeta y Katniss en los papeles de Mika y Yuu, quiero agarrar ese universo pero hacer algo más diferente. De hecho a mí en lo personal, Mika me recuerda mucho a Finnick, y por eso traté de retratarlo así en esta mini historia._

 _Por ahora es todo lo que les puedo mostrar. Si te gusta la idea, igual acepto comentarios, sugerencias, retroalimentación, confesiones de amor, dulces, unicornios y conejitos... XD_

 _Este fanfic es por y para los fans._

 _Ahora me retiro a dormir o abré roto la promesa a alguien de dormirme temprano xD._

 _Nos leemos pronto, conejitos._

 _Dulces sueños :3_

 _Sigan siendo felices :3_

 _Bye bye!_

— _B._


End file.
